


Fantasy

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic is roused from his reading by the sounds of a slumbering Siberian, and goes to join him for a snuggly nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Soft snoring caught Medic's attention, dragging his nose out of the book he'd been reading. Ravishing tales of beautiful women and the beautiful men they loved, with detailed, flowery accounts of their bedroom escapades faded from his mind as he drifted back to reality at the quiet sound, which broke the stillness of the living room, rising above the soft cooing of his doves.

It was Heavy, reclined in a warm, plush, and wholly ugly chair set in the corner where it could be warmed by the mid-afternoon sun. Medic loathed the chair, but it was Heavy's favourite, a comfortable place to nap, and one of the rare pieces of furniture that could not only easily support the Russian, but his lover as well, when the fussy German deigned to snuggle with him upon it. A blanket covered the giant up to his aquiline nose, his huge body nestled beneath it and tucked in tight, the image of nap-time comfort. It was from beneath this blanket that the soft, barely-muffled snores emerged, proving that Heavy's insistence that he'd planned to simply 'rest his eyes' was clearly false.

Medic smiled fondly, setting down his book to watch for a few moments, observing the steady rise and fall of his lover's chest beneath the blanket, the way the fabric tugged inward over his mouth with each inhale. Warmth welled in his own chest, compelling him to stand and sneak quietly across their living room to climb carefully onto the chair. Resting not entirely atop him, Medic curled up along Heavy's right side, leaning his head upon the giant's shoulder. A contented rumble emerged from Heavy, the blanket falling from his face as he snuggled in against the smaller man, a smile crossing his lips. Pressing a kiss to Heavy's jaw, Medic settled in, letting the fantasy world of his books leave his mind entirely, too happy to revel in the reality he and the great Russian shared.

 


End file.
